


A Table For Two

by earsXfeet6669



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy, War and Peace (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earsXfeet6669/pseuds/earsXfeet6669
Summary: Hélène and Dolokhov share an intimate meal together.
Relationships: Fyodor "Fedya" Ivanovich Dolokhov/Elena "Hélène" Vasilyevna Kuragina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Table For Two

**Author's Note:**

> I simply adored the scene in the 2016 bbc adaptation where Hélène and Dolokhov had hate sex on a set dinner table, so I wrote a fic inspired by it.

Hélène sat alone at the fully set dinner table in the dining room of the nicer of her husband's two Moscow mansion's. She had not intended to dine alone. She was hardly one to miss an opportunity to entertain or be entertained, but her dinner guests had canceled last minute, and her husband had failed to mention to her that he had left to dine at the Rostov's.

Dolokhov, the only man that would be keeping Hélène company that night sauntered in, much to her dismay. "I wasn't told we were having pig for dinner," she snarled with her particular poise.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" He retorted as he gave her a look that would have offended some of the more traditional guests at her soirees. Luckily, they were not at one of her soirees, and the two of them could be as vulgar as they liked. It was probably their isolation that lead Dolokhov to make the bold move of sitting at the head of the table, far too close to Hélène. 

"Stealing my husband's seat. You are a bold man, Monsieur Dolokhov" 

"You're husband is out. He's off visiting those Rostov fools." 

"Oh I despise them." Hélène confessed with a candour created by her second glass of champagne. "Far two cheery."

"Aren't you supposed to be little miss cheerful?" Dolokhov mocked.

"Only around those I want to like me."

Dolokhov raised one of his manly, handsome eyebrows. "Then what do you want from me, Countess?" 

Hélène looked him dead in his cruel blue eyes and stated "I want you off my estate." 

Dolokhov chuckled "It's your husband estate. You don't get to make that call. None of this belongs to you. Not even-" Dolokhov reached across the table and snatched Hélène's wine glass "-this." And with a smirk Dolokhov downed what remained of her wine, and smashed it on the ground.

"I don't see why you criticize me. You seem to have no problem taking things that clearly belong to others.

Dolokhov gave Hélène a look that made her feel hot, a look her husband would never be so bold as to give her, and said "Isn't it charming?" 

Hélène knew she could not let him have his way without a fight. "You have taken from my husband his money, his alcohol and his good sense. And now you speak to me as if you wish to take-" 

Dolokhov cut her off to interject "His most prized possession?"

Hélène paused, slightly taken aback. All those she wasn't quite sure why. It was exactly like him to pay her such an insulting compliment. It made her livid, even if she was truthfully, somewhat flattered. "You are a horrid, obnoxious brute. You-" 

Dolokhov interrupted her yet again, only this time with a ferocious kiss. She quickly pulled him closer, kissing back with equal vigour. 

"Wanna fuck?" He asked, breathlessly.

"Sure, Pierre's not her. Let's go to our bedroom."

"No." Hélène gave him a look of confused disappointment. "I only want to fuck if it's on this set dinner table."

Hélène contemplated this odd request. "Oh, okay. Me too, actually"

They got on the fully set dinner table and started having sex.

"Oh fuck!" Said Dolokhov, more in pain than pleasure.

"Mmm, yeah" said Hélène more in pleasure than pain.

Dolokhov stoped their vigorous lovemaking to say "No, I think I got stabbed with something."

Hélène grabbed Dolokhov's firm ass, and felt a fork protruding out of it. He yelped as she yanked it out of his ass cheek. Dolokhov chuckled as Hélène showed him the offending weapon. "I've heard of eating ass, but this is ridiculous!" 


End file.
